


getting sick sometimes isn't so bad

by kstrumpets



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, momo is in love, yuki is a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/pseuds/kstrumpets
Summary: "I guess I fell for you, huh?"-in which momo gets sick & yuki takes care of him





	getting sick sometimes isn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this ended up my first i7 fic i post, but it did. i've been on a big yukimomo mood ever since yuki's birthday, so this came out of it!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

In hindsight, maybe it wasn't a good idea to dance when it was icy and snowing. Momo just wanted to show Yuki something he'd been practicing, but then he slipped and fell into a pile of snow.

After he sat up, he muttered, "Oops. I'm okay." His hands were really cold (why didn't he bring gloves?) and his face was covered in snow, but he really was fine. "I guess I fell for you, huh?" He grinned at blush he got from Yuki, but he was disappointed that he didn't get much else for a reaction. Then again, Yuki was used to his flirting by now.

"Momo, please, be careful. What if you get sick? And did you hit your head or hurt anything?" Yuki was really like a mother hen at times.

"I'm okay, really." Then Momo sneezed and his point was disproven. "Okay, I'm cold, but that's it."

Yuki held out a hand to help Momo up, then he brushed the snow off Momo's face and sighed. "Let's go inside, then. I don't want you getting sick."

Momo laughed it off."Don't worry, darling! I won't get sick!"

—

Momo got sick. He woke up with his nose running and a splitting headache — probably just a cold, but he didn't want to prove Yuki right — so he got up and took a pain pill to try to stop the headache. It turned out that his muscles ached too. Ugh.

When he got back to his bed to wait out the medicine, he noticed Yuki was awake. He really tried to not disturb his boyfriend while getting up, but he supposed not everything works out.

"Good morning," Momo greeted, then winced when he heard his voice. He wasn't going to get away with claiming to not be sick.

"Momo? Are you okay?" Yuki looked worried.

"Yes! I'm fine. I just need some water." He conveniently had his cup of water in his hand, so he took a sip. "I'm fine!" His voice was still hoarse.

"Momo, are you sick?" Yuki always saw right through him.

He sighed in resignation. "Yes, but it's just a cold. I'm fine."

Before he knew what was happening, Momo found himself being tucked back into bed and Yuki was making him take medicine for his sinuses. Momo insisted that he just needed to rest, but Yuki was being stubborn.

Momo hadn't realized he'd dozed off until he was woken up by Yuki tapping his shoulder and giving him soup. His nose had stuffed up since then, so he couldn't even smell it.

"Thanks," he murmured, taking the soup and taking a sip after blowing on it. "Tastes good. I think. My nose is stuffed."

"Hopefully the medicine will help, then," Yuki said."And the soup."

Momo started to ask what Yuki meant until he noticed the burning feeling in his mouth wasn't just from temperature. It was spicy! Momo grabbed his water and downed it quickly, and sighed.

"That was really strong. I think it did help, though." His voice wasn't as hoarse, at least. Momo smiled. "Thank you, darling."

Yuki replied by kissing Momo's forehead. "Of course." He then looked at Momo before he pressed the back of his hand against his head. "You're hot and clammy. Let me get the thermometer."

Momo never had a chance to protest before Yuki disappeared and reappeared with an ear thermometer. After it beeped and Yuki checked, he sighed.

"Yes, you have a fever. 38.2 degrees. You said you took pain medicine, right?" Momo nodded. "Then we'll just wait for that to kick in. Continue your soup, dear."

Momo complied, slowly because of the spiciness. He watched Yuki leave the room to do something, but he had no idea what. When he came back with a washcloth in his hand, Momo was confused.

"What's that?"

He didn't get a reply except for the washcloth being put on his head — he jumped from the sudden cold and wet rag — and his now-empty bowl being taken. He looked up at Yuki with eyes he knew were pitiful.

"Darling, it's just a cold. I promise I won't die."

Yuki shook his head. "I didn't think you were going to. Wouldn't it be better to be sick with less symptoms? I don't want to see you miserable."

Momo smiled in response. "Thank you, Yuki. I admit that you taking care of me like this is pretty nice..."

"Don't get used to it. It's only because you're sick."

Momo held his hands against his chest to mimic being shot. "You hurt me!"

Yuki smiled. "I love you, Momo. Feel better soon so I can kiss you."

Momo pouted. "Why not kiss me now?"

"We're idols. We can't _both_ get sick."

"That just gives us more vacation time, darling!~"

"Being sick is vacation to you...?"

Momo laughed, but it broke into a cough. "Ow."

Yuki snapped back into his worried mode. "Are you okay?"

Momo nodded and reassured Yuki. It was just a cough, after all, but Yuki insisted on making hot tea that would help calm down the coughing. He figured it wouldn't hurt him to drink tea, anyway. When Yuki came back with a cup with steam coming out the top, Momo decided that he didn't mind being sick _as much_.

After Momo took a sip of the tea, he took a moment to figure out what he was tasting. "What is this?"

"Oh, it's a special recipe I leaned a while ago. I like it when my throat is sore." Yuki sat down on the bed. "It helps a lot if I overwork my voice."

Momo smiled. "It helps already. And it tastes good." He took another sip before he set down the cup to grab Yuki's hand. "Thanks for helping me out today. I love you."

Yuki smiled back. "Of course I'm going to help you. You're my partner and my boyfriend. I don't want to see you uncomfortable." He brushed his thumb along Momo's hand. "I love you, too."

He wasn't sure if it was from habit or if Yuki decided to throw out the risk of getting sick, but he leaned down to kiss Momo. It wasn't anything special — chaste and short — but Momo's heart fluttered nonetheless. He figured he'd be used to kissing by now, but Yuki always managed to make his heart pound in his chest from the most simple gestures.

Momo couldn't stop smiling, but he didn't really want to. He was really lucky to have Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mitsumomos)! i mostly rt i7 and hypmic & cry


End file.
